A mobile device may have an instant messaging (IM) program that allows a user of the mobile device to chat with another user over the Internet. The IM program can offer real-time (“live”) transmission of text from the mobile device to a device of the other user, and receive and display real-time text received from the other device. The IM program can have a peer-to-peer or server-client architecture for transmitting the text in real-time.